


Smells Like Love (And Like a Dead Cat, Apparently)

by KezzieTheCookie



Series: Petergi [1]
Category: Family Guy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, And you shouldn't either, Cliffhangers, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Grumpy Yoongi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incredibly Rapey Undertones, It's a spoiler but I don't really care, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, My OTP, No Smut, Out of Character, Peter gets preggers in part 2 btw, Petergi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, poor jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieTheCookie/pseuds/KezzieTheCookie
Summary: Min Yoongi and Peter Griffin are more alike than Yoongi cares to admit. This is the story of their fated encounter.





	

Min Yoongi collapsed heavily into his plush seat, with his hands full of popcorn, ice cream, and diet coke. His fellow members - who had suffered _oh so much_ while kicking their legs back and waiting sullenly for Yoongi's return - began fighting over the refreshments like wild carnivores. But Yoongi was, in fact, relatively happy to just kill some time, while allowing his eyes to relax and enjoy the stunning visuals of Finding Dory.

A few minutes later, our favorite mint-haired rapper couldn't help but groan as the children in the theater (including those damn bastards sat next to him) squealed and cooed at how cute Dory as a baby fish was. He also started to feel the symptoms of nausea when Seokjin and Namjoon started snuggling up together like disgustingly sweet love birds. _And no one else seems to have noticed that lock of hair being projected onto the movie screen_. "I've reached my breaking point, this is it," Yoongi thought to himself resolutely. Suddenly, a high-pitched, yet unmistakably male scream pierced the room, and all other sounds quickly died down; it came from the far right, bottom corner. This continued for another fifteen seconds or so, before the offending screeches came to an arupt end. The man then went back to chomping down on his popped corn. The uncomfortable silence stretched on for the remainder of the film; everyone felt violated.

With the except of one, and his name was Min Yoongi. He could not focus on the film, no, not at all. He was thinking about the man's outburst from before, and how ... unconventional it was. And yet, it was the answer to all of Yoongi's problems. Speaking of which, the large, bespectacled man - who was clad in dark green trousers and a white blouse - kept leaving and coming back, probably for toilet breaks. Eventually, Yoongi decided that he, too, needed some "relief", _but not because of him or anything, of course_.

As soon as Yoongi entered the men's restroom, he was greeted with an unpleasant odor (which, frankly, smelt like a dead cat in heat). He wrinkled his nose in clear distaste, but kept his mouth shut, because he could hear pained groans coming from one of the cubicles. "Are ... you alright?" Yoongi inquired nervously. He was answered by yet another groan, but this one was strained, and worryingly long-winded. And then, the painful grunts had suddenly stopped. "Sorry about that. It's pretty much a regular occurrence." The large, unfazed man walked out of his cubicle, not even thinking to glance in the rapper's direction (or flush). "I get period cramps all the time, pretty annoying, huh?" Yoongi tried to wear his best sympathetic face, and nodded understandingly. "And I couldn't help but no-" the man left his sentence hanging, after he turned around to face his new admirer. "S-suga ... ?"

Well, Min Yoongi, or should we say _Suga_ , had not anticipated this turn of events. "Oh my god, man! I'm your biggest fan, I've illegally downloaded, like, all of your songs!" Yoongi pretended to bashfully scratch the back of his head. "That's nice, but hey, maybe you wanna buy our newest album Wings? We'd really appreciate it if you did." "Nah, that's okay. Soundcloud works pretty swell for me." Yoongi sighed, and proceeded to storm out of the restroom. But before he could, a hand latched onto his. "Uh, wait. Remember how I said I was your biggest fan?" The man asked tentatively. Yoongi narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Well, it was a big fat lie! I just wanted an excuse to talk to a celebrity, that's all." And then, the man, who we all know as Peter Griffin, unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall, before mooning Suga.

Yoongi knew it was ridiculous, and _unwarranted_ , above all. But nevertheless, he felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks. Peter, for once, felt a bit of remorse for his actions, and tried to comfort the crying man. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? This is how I am towards everyone." And Yoongi could swear he heard Peter add under his breath "but especially Meg". Peter then cupped Yoongi's wet cheeks and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "But aren't you the same as me, Yoongi- _hyung_?" Yoongi swallowed and thought of his past behaviour towards the other members. Yes, it's true, he always teased them, disregarded them ... and just because he was the second-eldest. "See? I know you better than you know yourself, Min Yoongi." Peter was about to start pressing kisses onto Yoongi's collarbone, but then the door was pushed open cautiously by an unwitting Jimin. "Yoongi-hyuuung ~ Why are you taking so long?" He then froze in horror, upon seeing what was unfolding in the men's restroom. Suddenly, Yoongi was swept off his feet and into Peter's arms, bridal style, and then Peter escaped with him through the small window. 

\-- The End <3 --


End file.
